


Unforseen Circumstance

by KyniaTrix13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Sam Winchester, Angst, Archangels, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pairings come in later chapters, Slow Build, Weird angel crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyniaTrix13/pseuds/KyniaTrix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam and Dean dealt with the whole Anna and Angel radio fiasco, Sam finds out he is in actual fact Selaphiel, the archangel of faith. Unfortunately for the brothers, the remaining archangels in heaven actually want the apocalypse to happen. So now Sam and Dean must fight against heaven and Hell to keep Lucifer in his cage. But that might not be so easy when a few new characters come into play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, please be kind as this is my first fanfiction. I realise I probably shouldn't have written a multiple chapter story for my first attempt, but I had an idea that couldn't be shortened. If you have any idea's for chapters or wish to provide input I would be eternally grateful as I could use the guidance. :)

When it happened, it was instantaneous; there was no theatrics or light shows. Just eons and eons of memories remembered in the blink of an eye and the gasp of a breath. It was just after the whole Anna and angel radio fiasco. We were once again in a run-down dump of a motel. Dean had gone to the bar to get drunk and/or laid. We didn’t have a case, so I’d just been sitting against the headboard of the bed, thinking about some of the stuff Anna had said after she’d gotten her memories back. And more specifically, the intense look she’d given me when she talked about ripping out her grace. It wasn’t just a quick locking of eyes before looking to the others. No, she’d looked right into my eyes with this bright, intense look that I’m pretty sure was meant to be a hint of some sort. And the frustrating thing was that I knew what it was. It was right there, on the tip of my tongue, but for the life of me, I couldn’t get a clear grasp on it. I let out a long and exhausted sigh and looked at the stained ceiling. I thought back to a book on meditation I’d read in high school for a health class. They say a blank mind often helps when trying to remember shit. So what the hell, it couldn’t hurt. I closed my eyes and took a slow, deep breath, letting it out just as slowly.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

Apparently ‘they’ were right. All the tension left my body and my mind went blank as I focused single-mindedly on breathing. I didn’t know how much time had passed when I was hit with a burst of sharp agonising pain in my head. I ripped my eyes open and sat gasping, taking in shaky breaths as I trembled on the bed. The pain had only lasted for a second but a phantom of the pain still lingered. I tried to ignore it as I mentally relived every memory I had since my creation. Which, up until a second ago, wasn’t actually that many.

I remembered playing in heaven with my brothers and sister, with no worries what so ever. I remembered the joy felt every time a new angel was created. I remembered the warmth and love that radiated from our father when in his presence, and the peace and harmony that was heaven. I remembered Michael’s protectiveness, and Lucifer’s love (he wasn’t always the devil). I remembered Raphael’s compassion and the loyalty of Gabriel. Raziel’s wisdom. Remiel’s kindness. The hope of Jegudiel, and the generosity of Barachiel, the last archangel (None of us were really close to the other, younger angels).

I felt a small sad little smile come over my face when I thought of my siblings. I truly did miss them and how heaven used to be. The smile immediately fell from my face when the memories of the war came to mind. Lucifer’s rebellion. The last time all our family was together and the beginning of the chaos heaven was about to become. The war affected all the angels, but the archangels were affected the most.

We were the first. The first nine. The first family. But it all went to shit when humanity was born. Lucifer rebelled and got shoved into the pit by a distraught and broken Michael. Gabriel disappeared (dead or alive, no-one knew). Raphael, well frankly, he went mad. Jegudiel became distant and locked himself away when Dad left, and Barachiel got depression (the first being to ever get depression was an angel, go figure). The twins, Raziel and Remiel, left. To where, no-one knows. They just said they were leaving, and before anyone could stop them, disappeared. What happened to me you may ask. Well, I couldn’t watch what was left of my family destroy themselves anymore. So I ripped my grace out and fell. I was the first to willingly do so. I just wanted to forget, forget the pain and heartache of watching my family being torn apart.

And forget I did. I lived as several different humans while here on earth. But of course, all good things must come to an end eventually. Heaven is a testimony to that.

I removed myself from my thoughts and re-focused on the motel room, seeing it in a different light. It was still a dump. But in my post-epiphany haze, I could really appreciate the utter depression and decay that permeated the room. The lack of hope and faith. This, I thought, is where joy comes to die; I let out a bitter chuckle. It sucked to remember. I really didn’t want to, because for all the joyous moments, there are a hundred more horrors. And the worst thing of all, the thing I knew no longer suited me, was my name.

Selaphiel, prayer of God. The keeper of Faith had lost his. How ironic.

A weak, breathy laugh escaped my lips at that thought, which escalated into hysterical laughter as tears started to form in my eyes.

                                                                                       ~

Dean had gone out with the intention of getting a good lay, but unfortunately for him, there were no hot chicks in this town. Dean let out a disappointed sigh as he drove back to the motel. He thought about what had happened with Anna and the weird looks she kept giving Sam. He hadn’t brought it up and Sam thought he didn’t notice, but he still couldn’t shake the thought that there was something Sam was keeping from him (again). Dean mindlessly started tapping out Metallica on the steering wheel, as he pulled into the parking lot of the motel, a sense of dread rushing over him. Nothing looked out of place, but he knew better than to trust appearances. His hunter instincts were on full alert as he stepped out of the car. Dean scanned the car park and surrounding motel rooms as he pulled out his gun and silently rushed towards their motel room. He stopped outside the door and listened for any suspicious sounds on the other side. The feeling of dread escalated as he frowned deeply at what he heard. Sam was laughing. Not happy laughter, but slightly panicked hysterical laughter.

“Sam?” Dean cautiously called. The laughter slowly quietened ‘til there was silence in the room, which was not helping Dean’s panic in the slightest. He grabbed the door handle and warily opened the door.

Dean stepped into the room, scanning for danger as he did so. He had no idea what to expect, which was frankly, scaring the crap out of him. Once Dean had deduced that there was nothing about to jump out at him, he set his sights on his brother. Sam was sitting against the headboard with his knees brought up to his chest and his hands were holding onto them with a death grip. His head was bent forward, his floppy hair covering his eyes and most of his face.

“Sammy?” Dean called softly. He was getting really worried about his little brother, he hadn’t seen him like this since Jess died. “You alright?”

Sam let out a weak chuckle and looked up at Dean. Sam looked terrible. He was pale and had tear tracks running down his face. But the worst part was his eyes. They were bitter and resigned, with an underlying sadness that spoke of years of pain. They were lacking the usual brightness and curious spark that never seemed to leave his eyes. Which was why Dean became really concerned for his little brother.

“Am I alright?” Sam repeated, disbelief lacing his voice. “No Dean. I am most certainly NOT alright” There was a sharp and slightly condescending tone to his voice that Dean rarely ever heard from him. “Ok then... What’s wrong?” Dean asked, putting his gun into the back of his pants and closing the motel door. When he turned back around, Sam was sitting on the end of the bed looking at him with this creepy intense look, kinda like the one Cas had given him when they first met.

“Forgive me for being a tad hysterical Dean,” Sam said, tone still one filled with condescension, though less sharp than before, more tired. “But I just had to live through every horrible memory I had of my family being torn apart. Do you know what that’s like Dean?” his name was said harshly. “Having to live through that horror, again!?” Sam said darkly, his tone becoming louder at the end. Dean at this point was becoming increasingly confused and worried, partly for his brothers mental health. He was also becoming a teensy bit scared, but like he’d ever admit that.

“What are you on about?” Dean demanded. Though not has harshly as he usually would, seeing how distressed Sam was. Sam let out a long melancholy sigh and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms. His shoulders slumped and he took in a shaky breath, his eyes still covered by his hands as he tried to control his panic.

“I’m sorry Dean, I shouldn’t have spoken like that,” He said shakily, his voice barely audible. Sam finally uncovered his eyes and looked up. Dean was glad to see that the weird look he’d had in his eyes was gone, replaced with a deep exhaustion that was palpable. The defensive tension that had entered Dean’s body left when he heard how tired his little brother sounded.

“Hey it’s ok man, how about you get some sleep and we talk about this tomorrow, yeah?” Dean said softly as he crouched in front of his brother. Sam gave him a small grateful smile and nodded.

“Yeah. I’d like that. Thank you,” Sam said as he crawled up to the head of the bed and got under the covers, his eyes already closing, succumbing to sleep. Dean was still really confused and worried. But Sammy was in no state to talk, and if Dean tried to it would most likely end in an argument and Sam refusing to tell him anything. Dean looked over at his brother and saw that he was already asleep. Even in sleep he looked miserable.

“Night Sammy,” Dean whispered, even though he knew he wouldn’t be heard. He headed into the bathroom to have a shower before going to bed himself. Dean would find out what was eating at his brother tomorrow. But for now, they could both use much needed sleep.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Dean about his life-changing epiphany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please comment so I know I'm not doing too terribly. Also i dedicate this entire story to my friend MinnieMax08 (I had to otherwise she wouldn't stop bugging me).

Waking up was not as horrible as I thought it would be. I could still feel the mental and emotional exhaustion I felt last night, but I felt physically rested and the depression had left me. I let out a tired grumble and rolled onto my back. The blankets wrapped around me, constricting my movements.

“Rise and shine Sammy!” Dean said. He was sitting at the small dining table pressed up against one of the walls. He was reading the paper and eating the last of a breakfast burger from the diner a couple of blocks over. There was one for me and two cups of coffee on the table. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, getting it out of my eyes as I reluctantly got out of the bed.

“What time is it?” I grumbled as I sat down at the table. I grabbed and opened the burger wrapping suspiciously. You never know what the quality of diner food is gonna be like.

“Uh, about ten past eight,” Dean replied, granted he replied around a mouthful of food so it sounded more like ‘uuggh abou den pas eigh’. I snickered and took a bite of my own burger. It was surprisingly good. A lot better than some of the food we’d had to stomach before. I could feel Dean staring at. I knew why he was staring at me and continued to eat, effectively ignoring him for that reason. Dean sighed contentedly and scrunched his wrapper into a ball. He started throwing it from one hand to the other. It was obvious he wanted to talk, but didn’t know how to start. I briefly thought about taking pity on him and starting the awkward but inevitable conversation that this was going to be, but considering that I had no idea about how to start either, decided against it.

“Sooooo…” Dean said. His tone of voice was, as per usual when talking about anything to do with feelings, awkward and uncomfortable. I sighed in exasperation and put my burger down. I doubt I was going to be eating more any time soon. I stared longing at the coffee before turning my attention to Dean. He looked really uncomfortable, kind of constipated if I was being honest. This was going to be a really long and really stressful conversation, and I had no idea how Dean would react. He would most likely freak out. Like he’d done when I’d had my visions, but he’s always been sort of unpredictable when it comes to me and my personal experiences with the supernatural.

“So, do you wanna talk about why you were having a mental break down last night?” Dean asked bluntly. He was never one for subtlety. I sat up straighter and clasped my hands on the table. I put on my best mock seriousness face and stared intensely at Dean.

“Well Dean, Something has happened. Something very very bad,” I said in my business voice, usually reserved for when we were pretending to be FBI agents. Dean’s expression turned confused. Still not realising I was mocking him.

“What?” He asked warily, but with barely disguised curiosity laced beneath it. I leant forward till I was looking directly into his eyes and gave a dramatic pause. Dean had leant back away from me when I leant forward and I was only just holding in my laughter.

“We’ve run out of gummy bears,” I said in a horrified tone. Dean’s mouth fell openly sightly and he gave me an exasperated glare. I couldn’t hold my amusement in anymore and burst into laughter at Dean’s facial expression. Dean crossed his arms and glared at me as I continued to laugh. When I finally calmed down Dean was still glaring but there was no heat to it. I could see the corner of his mouth twitch as he fought back a smile. I smiled at him saying nothing until he sighed and stopped glaring, letting a small smile play out on his face.

“Glad to see you’re feeling better” He said, only slightly sarcastic. I just smiled even more widely at him and leant back in my seat. I really did feel better. The situation didn’t seem as bleak. Sure, I was still upset about the situation with heaven, but I wasn’t freaking out. I guess it was just the suddenness of it that made me flip.

“But seriously Sammy,” Dean said putting on his serious face, which nearly made me start laughing again. “What’s up with you?” Dean sounded really concerned. I’d usually brush off his concern, but I sounded terrible even to myself, who knows how I looked to Dean. Even so, this was not a conversation I really wanted to have. But obviously Dad hates me. I shifted in my seat, attempting to get comfortable on the rough time warn excuse for a chair.

“Well…umm. How do I put this,” I started. I had no idea how to go about this. I mean it’s not like there’s a guide on how to tell your brother you’re a millions of year’s old archangel who draws power from people’s faith. I bit my bottom lip and looked over at the motel room door, hoping it would miraculously hold the answers to my problems. Dean coughed to get my attention. I didn’t realise I’d spaced out and had been staring at the door for two minutes. I looked back at Dean and let out a long suffering sigh. Fuck it. Maybe Dean’s blunt approach would be best suited to this. I steeled myself and looked at Dean determinedly.

“Dean, please don’t freak out about what I’m going to tell you. It may be hard to believe and I promise I haven’t gone insane,” Dean had gotten a worried look on his face at my words and looked to be debating something with himself. He gave a sharp nod, signalling me to continue. I gave one last sigh and spoke the words that could possibly give my brother a mental breakdown, depending on his mood.

“I’m an archangel. I always have been. Please don’t take this out of propor-,”

“WHAT!?” Dean shouted. Cutting me off as I tried to calm him down. Dean’s mouth had fallen open at my first words and he’d gotten a thoroughly shocked expression. His expression quickly turned to one of disbelief and he gave me an unimpressed look.

“What the hell are you on about Sam? An angel! Are you feeling okay, because last I checked, you were human! That doesn’t just change overnight! Does this have something to do with Anna? Dude, just because-,”

“Dean!” I yelled, stopping his rant. “I’m telling the truth. And yes, this does have something to do with Anna,” I explained calmly. Hopefully my calm would rub off on Dean. He looked at me like I was high or something, which was kind of offensive, I mean; I wasn’t the experimental one in high school. That was him. Although, I’d probably think the same thing in his position. It did sound rather insane.

“Sammy, did you hit your head or something, ‘cause you’re human, man. After twenty seven years of living with you I’d think I’d notice if you weren’t human!” Dean stated rather forcefully.

“Unless, like Anna, my memories had been suppressed. And, like Anna, I had to be in a certain situation to remember,” Dean appeared to be warring with himself. He didn’t want to believe it, but he knew his brother wasn’t crazy. Or I hope that was what he was thinking. I really don’t want to be locked up. He sighed and seemed to come to a decision.

“Ok, say you’re telling the truth. Who are you?” He asked disbelievingly. I didn’t say anything for a minute and just looked at Dean.

“My name is Selaphiel,” I said hesitantly, not sure how he’d react. Dean snorted and gave me an amused look.

“Well that explains your little choir boy phase,” I gave him a bitchface. Though in truth I was really surprised, he wasn’t freaking out as much as I’d expected.

He got up out of his seat and started pacing in front of the beds. I turned in my chair to face him. Dean suddenly stopped and closed his eyes and sat down on the end of his bed. I could see the indecision on his face. The situation was kind of unbelievable, but he knew I wasn’t crazy (Well, not much anyway). I could tell he wanted to believe me, but even I can admit it’s not something you can just believe, no matter how much you trust the person telling you. Dean opened his eyes and looked at me. There was an intense look in his eyes, a mixture of shock, disbelief and curiosity. He looked at me for a minute. He didn’t say anything, just looked at me, searching for something. I assumed he found it due to his next words.

“Tell me everything,” Dean demanded.


	3. Heavens REAL Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has terrible timing and Sam tells Dean a little about the angels.

Dean was sitting slumped on the bed staring at me with a shocked and slightly dazed expression. He hadn’t moved since I started talking except for his mouth dropping open when I got about halfway through my explanation. As I finished talking a silence filled the room. Neither of us spoke, just stared at each other. Me in pity and understanding, Dean in shock and confusion.

“Huh,” Dean sighed. “I knew our family was weird, but this, this takes the cake,” He stated slightly shaky. I smiled amusedly at him. He was taking this a lot better than most would in this situation. I was leaning back in the chair in a relaxed position (getting all of this off of my chest really helped with the whole inner calm thing). Dean let out an aggravated sigh and flopped back onto the bed. I smiled as I got off of the chair walked to stand in front of the bed he had so gracelessly collapsed upon.

“What, no panic attack?” I asked teasingly. Hopefully it would ease Dean’s shock at the circumstances.

“I was expecting this to be dinner _and_ a show.”

Dean glared at me and lazily flipped me off.

“Bitch,” he said mock-angrily, but there was an undertone of affection that was always present with the familiar insult. Dean sighed and sat up again. He looked longingly at the abandoned cup of coffee on the table and turned to stare at me, then looked back at the coffee cup and once again at me. I rolled my eyes and turned to grab Dean’s coffee and the remnants of my burger. I sat down next to him on the bed and handed him the coffee, which he gratefully took and proceeded to guzzle.

“What now?” Dean asked. I didn’t answer straight away. I wasn’t entirely sure myself. I took a bite of my burger as I thought about what to say. What even do you say when you’ve just told your brother who isn’t technically your brother that you’re an archangel who just so happened to take over the body of the guy who really was his brother and that is supposed to be the vessel of my actual brother (who just so happens to be the devil) and now had to stop the rest of my brothers and sisters from raising said brother from the pit. Yeah, not the easiest thing to respond to.

“Well, we should probably stop Lilith from trying to raise my brother,” I said dryly. Dean gave me a pointed look.

“No shit,” He deadpanned.

“It’s not like we’ve been trying to do exactly that for the past month.” I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm and gave Dean an ‘I know something you don’t look’.

“Yes, but before you didn’t have a millennia old archangel who has personally seen the cage and knows what all of the 666 seals are,” I said, smiling slightly smug.

“Yeah, but so did Michael and Raphael, and that bitch has still managed to stay one step ahead. I doubt having one more archangel on our side is gonna help, especially since said archangel has lost his mojo,” Dean unfortunately had a point about the powerless thing.

“Considering that my brothers are _trying_ to bring about the apocalypse, I doubt they would be trying all that hard to stop it,” I said pointedly.

“And as for powerless, well, it isn’t gonna stay that way for long.” I smirked as I said the last part.

“Wait, what!” Dean exclaimed, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked at him confusedly, wondering what could be confusing him.

“Why would they be _trying_ to bring about the apocalypse?” Oh, so that’s what was bothering him. Dean was getting angsty at this point, which really wasn’t a good look for him. His face kind of scrunches up when he’s angsting. Deans sound of annoyance slash urgency dragged me out of my musings.

“Because, if Michael win’s then it’s paradise on earth for all the angels. Humans will be basically extinct and the earth will return to its former glory.” Dean had been shocked into silence at this and just sat there staring at me. It was actually quite amusing.

“So your telling me that _all this time,_ the angels have just been fucking with us and not even _trying_ to stop the apocalypse!?” Dean yelled angrily. He had his eyes narrowed and had bunched his hands into fists. He had a betrayed look in his eyes that gave away what he was thinking about. Castiel. Dean has held a torch for the trench-coated angel since he pulled Dean from hell, and considering Castiel’s _profound bond_ with Dean, I’d say the feelings were mutual.

“No Dean, I doubt any of The Seraphs know Michael’s real plan. He and Raphael will be manipulating the entire show no doubt. Though I don’t think Jegudial and Barachiel have anything to do with this, but they could’ve changed in the time I’ve been gone.” I said solemnly. I really hope they haven’t changed. I’ve lost enough siblings to ‘the dark side’. The relief on Dean’s face when I said this was tangible. I hope to Dad that they get together soon, ‘cause I can’t deal with their obliviousness for much longer.

“Hold up, what’s a Seraph? And who are Jegudial and Barachiel?”

“A Seraph is what kind of angel Castiel is. There are a few different types. And as for whom Jegudial and Barachiel are, they are the two youngest archangels, my little brothers,” I replied with a small smile as I thought about them. Dean looked surprised for a second and then exasperated.

“Dude, more archangels? How many of you are there?” There was no real bite to his words so I let out a small chuckle.

“There are nine of us,” I say. That seemed to really shock him as he widened his eyes and opened his mouth slightly. He looked both curious and annoyed by that bit of information.

“You’ve got to be kidding!” He exclaimed. “There are nine of you douchbags!?” I gave Dean an offended look.

“I would appreciate if you did not call me and my sibling’s douchbags, Dean. And anyway, it’s really only Michael and Raphael that are dicks. They’ve had sticks up their asses since before time was invented,” Dean gave raised one eyebrow and gave me a disbelieving look. I laughed a little at that. It was kind of hard to believe considering the behaviour of all the angels he’s met so far.

“No, really Dean. Just look at Gabriel.” I said.

“Gabriel? We haven’t met any angels named Gabriel,” Dean said, slightly confused. I smirked at Dean. I couldn’t wait to see his expression when I told him just who Gabriel was.

“Actually we have,” My smirk grew wider as Dean got more confused. “The Trickster ring a bell,” I said with amusement. Dean’s mouth dropped open and I couldn’t resist the laughing at his fish impression.

“No. Fucking. Way.” He stated slowly. “That dick!?” Dean yelled. He was more shocked then angry and it was quite funny to watch. I smiled as Dean continued to rant about how ‘that dick couldn’t be an angel’ and how ‘he can’t be an angel because he actually has a sense of humour’. He then proceeded to compare Anna, Gabriel and I (the only angels that were even slightly human) and the rest of my siblings. We were so caught up in our conversation (Dean ranting and me trying not to laugh) that we didn’t hear the sound of wings behind us. Dean was mockingly talking about how me being the angel of faith was _so_ fitting when he was interrupted by a familiar and very confused voice.

“What are you talking about Dean? Sam is not an angel. And where did you find this information? I have never told you this much about angels?” Castiel asked with his monotone voice. Dean and I quickly turned to look at him, Dean in shock and me in panic. He would most likely not believe me if I told him, but if he did then he would be obligated to tell Michael and that was a millennia’s worth of family issues I really didn’t want to get into.

“Ummmmmmm,” I said. Not entirely sure how to proceed. Dean was looking between Cas and I warily and a little bit guiltily. Castiel was looking at me intently now and it was obvious he had been listening to us for a while; Dad only knows what he heard. And by the look on Castiel’s face, (disbelieving but not disregarding) he wasn’t going to let it go anytime soon. I internally panicked when Dean, unaware to the chaos that this could bring if Castiel told his superiors, started talking.

“Sam told me. And he is an angel. He’s Selaphiel. He ripped out his grace like Anna,” he stated, like it was fact and Castiel would be an idiot to even think it wasn’t. Dean’s belief in me was quite touching and in any other situation I would’ve smiled but as Castiel’s eyes slightly widened with every word Dean spoke, my panic escalated. Castiel was looking at me in suspicion and a little bit of shock, which was really not a good sign as it meant he believed Dean if only a small bit. There was a suffocating silence as Dean finished speaking and Castiel continued to assess me.

                                                                                             ~

All the angels knew of Selaphiel and how he became human, and it wasn’t hard to believe he could’ve been a hunter. But Sam Winchester, the abomination, the boy with the demon blood and Lucifer’s vessel? No, there’s no way he could be Selaphiel, Angel of Faith and the fifth archangel to be created. But when you get past the instinctive prejudice that we angels had towards Sam, you can see some similarities with the Angel of Faith. Castiel could see how tense Sam was and knew it was because of him. Castiel doubted that Sam had any intention of telling anyone but Dean. Castiel turned to Dean after he finished talking and studied the older Winchester. Dean had stopped looking between Castiel and Sam when Castiel had turned to him, and it sent a warm feeling through him to have the hunter’s undivided attention. Castiel could tell from one look (albeit one longer than necessary, for purely selfish reasons) that Dean truly believed Sam to be an angel. There was no doubt in his eyes, and that was a rare occurrence for the hunter. Castiel may not have been inclined to believe Sam. But Dean, Dean he would always trust.

                                                                                        ~

The moment Castiel believed us was obvious. His eyes widened and his mouth pulled into a tense line. I wasn’t the only one that realised the implications of this. Dean however was still looking between us, not comprehending the severity of the situation. Castiel turned towards me with a hard look in his eyes, his whole body tense.

“If you indeed are an archangel, then you realise what this could mean.” I let out a long sigh and resigned myself to being outed to Michael. Big brother was _not_ going to be happy.

“Oh believe me, I _know_. I’ve known Mikey and Raph a lot longer than you have. They are going to be pissed. And I doubt Jed and Ratchy are going to be particularly happy with me either. Not to mention what the demons would do if they found out a powerless archangel was roaming the earth.” Castiel remained still while I spoke except to frown a little at the nicknames I used to address the leaders of heaven.

“Do you have proof that you are indeed Selaphiel? I can’t just take your word for it Sam.” Castiel said solemnly. I let out a little snort at that. It wasn’t me he believed anyway, it was Dean. But he did raise point. If Castiel told anyone who I was, then demanded proof that I could not give, then both Cas and I would most likely be smote. There was nothing I could tell Castiel that would make this anymore believable as anything I could tell him could’ve been told to me by another angel or Castiel wouldn’t know if it was true or not because he wasn’t created then. But…

“My grace,” I said excitedly. Castiel had look of understanding and Dean had a look of shock. “If we can get that then you’ll have your proof and we’ll also have another advantage against Lilith.”

“How is finding your grace going to prove you’re an angel?” Dean asked. Castiel turned to Dean and answered before I could.

“Angels recognise each other by the signature of our grace. Each are unique. Angels _can_ steal other angels grace so that we mistake them for another angel, but and an archangel’s cannot be used by anyone but the angel it belonged to. It’s too powerful and volatile for a normal angel to use and it’s not compatible with any of the other archangels. If we can find Selaphiel’s grace and it accepts Sam, then it will be infallible proof that he is indeed the archangel of faith.” Castiel explained. Dean looked impressed as Cas said this, most likely from just how powerful archangels are.

“So all we need to do is find Sammy here’s grace and that’ll be enough proof to deter any wannabe angels that will try and kill him for lying?” Dean asked and Castiel nodded a confirmation. Dean gave Castiel a bright grin and turned before he could see the angel blush.

“Great! And this way we’ll also have an archangel on our side who isn’t trying to bring about the apocalypse!” he said brightly. Castiel turned sharply to look at us and I winced. Castiel didn’t know Michael’s plan and Dean just had to go and open his big mouth.

“What!?” Cas asked sharply. Dean’s eyes widened slightly as he realised his mistake and he scratched the back of his head.

“Uhh Cas, I don’t how to tell you this but… Michael and Raphael are letting the demons break the seals. They want the apocalypse to happen. Paradise on earth and all that jazz.” Dean said awkwardly. Castiel got a sad look and looked at the floor for a second. We were silent as we let it all sink in and watched the angel’s world crumble a little. He took a long, unsteady and unnecessary breath and looked back up at us.

“This unfortunately makes a lot of sense.” He said sadly. Dean looked at his angel sympathetically (Castiel’s always been Dean’s whether they realise their feelings for each other or not).

“If this is true then we need to find Sam’s grace as quickly as possible.” Castiel said a shook himself out of thoughts. Dean turned to look at me and voiced a question I dreaded.

“So where is your Grace?” I gave no answer for a second as Cas and Dean looked at me expectantly.

“Weeeelll… about that…” I started and smiled sheepishly. “I…don’t actually…Know...” I trailed off.

“What?” Dean deadpanned. He stared at me as I fidgeted awkwardly. Castiel just looked exhausted and Dean looked annoyed.

“Well I know it’s somewhere in the Northern hemisphere if that helps.” I supplied. Dean let out a long sigh and proceeded to flop onto his motel bed and Castiel looked towards the ceiling as if to ask dad for help. We were all exhausted and we hadn’t even started looking for my grace yet. This was going to be a _long_ apocalypse.


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean realises exactly what it means to be an archangel and how that will change his brother and Cas faces the facts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes please tell me. My Beta was asleep when I published this chapter so it hasn't been checked.

The next few days passed uneventfully. Dean didn’t see any point in looking for a hunt when they had so much shit to sort out regarding Lilith and Sam’s grace so they hadn’t left the motel they’d been staying at. Castiel had disappeared the night after to who knows where. He hadn’t taken the fact that his two superiors had forsaken their duty to protect humanity very well. Dean and Sam were trying to figure out where Sam’s grace could be, but their search had been fruitless so far. Dean was getting fed up with it after only four days of looking. He’d never been good with research. Or with sitting still for long minutes that didn’t involve driving at all for that matter. Dean gave a long suffering sigh as he opened up another link on Sam’s computer. According to Sam his ripped out grace would’ve been recorded due to its size. Apparently because he was an archangel his grace was significantly larger and therefore would’ve been visible to the human eye when it fell, so much so that it would’ve been seen actually fall to the place it landed. Least it narrowed the search down to relatively large comet as opposed to falling star. Dean looked up from the computer to see Sam had gone on a food run. Dean smiled in relief and jumped up from his position on his bed. He stretched his arms to the ceiling and arched his back like a cat, cracking his back, shoulders and neck simultaneously. Dean smiled contentedly as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat back in the kitchen chair, putting his feet up on the table and rocking the chair onto its back two feet. Truth be told, Dean felt out of his league with this whole situation. He was just a hunter. He wasn’t equipped to deal with millennia old angels and a full on impending apocalypse. Sam though was scarily calm about the whole thing in a way he hadn’t been before. Before he’d taken a calm approach to the whole thing and didn’t show any outward appearance of being stressed but he still was! But now, now he acted as if a biblical apocalypse was an everyday occurrence. And that wasn’t the only thing that had changed. He was slightly more formal with his speech and was a lot more guarded with his emotions. Sam used to be an open book with his emotions and was kind of a girl about a lot of things. Now he was more hardened. He also knew a lot more, which was to be expected considering he was thousands upon thousands of years old. But it still came as a shock to Dean when Sam knew the answer to pretty much any random or obscure question Dean suddenly blurted out when he was confused or rambling. Dean didn’t know how to really act around this new Sam. He still talked to him and shit but there was none of the teasing and mockery he used to subject Sam to anymore. Dean went to take another mouthful of beer, but came up empty. Dean glared at the empty bottle that he’d been unconsciously guzzling during his inner monologue. Dean placed the empty bottle on the table and put his feet back on the floor. Dean leant forward in his chair and rested his head in his hands. The worst part is that this wasn’t some phase he was going through, this was how Sam really is with all his memories and experiences intact. The Sam he had grown used too wasn’t the real Sam. Well it was, the core of him was, all those little eccentricities that made him Sam were still there but a lot had changed. There was so much to that he didn’t know now. He used to know everything about his little brother. When Dean first find out about Sam being an angel he’d been all for it, he hadn’t really had a chance to process the fact that his little brother was a freaking ARCHANGEL! He hadn’t realised the consequence of there now being an age gap of millennia’s between them. Dean let out a sigh and got up off the chair. He looked at the laptop with despair and resigned himself to another day’s worth of scouring the internet. Dean gave another sigh and set to work. The quicker they find Sam’s grace the sooner he can use his angel mojo to gank Lilith and this whole apocalypse mess can be put behind us.

~

The walk back to the motel was uneventful and quiet, which was a pleasant reprieve from the usual noises of our day to day lives. I walked the few short blocks from the diner to our motel with a contented smile on my face. I was grateful for the chance to finally be alone with my thoughts. This whole thing was a mess and none of us knew how to fix it. Though thankfully, I think, I’ve been in bigger messes before. Noah’s Ark ring a bell? I let out a small chuckle at my thoughts. But it was still a mess I’d rather not have to deal with. Least I have my memories. This apocalypse would have been impossible to stop if I didn’t. We wouldn’t know about Michael and Raphael’s plan, the seals would’ve been broken and I would’ve killed Lilith, releasing my dear brother in the process. I let a felt a small blush cross my cheeks as I thought about just how dear Lucifer used to be to me. I arrived at the motel and headed to our room. We’d been here for a few days so we could search for my grace. Now that I knew that I had grace and it was missing I could feel its absence as clearly as losing a limb. I know what that feels like too, in my last life I lost a leg in world war one. Though not having my grace was a lot worse as I could feel the wrongness of it. The souls of archangels weren’t meant to be housed in human bodies. Well… without their grace they’re not. I shifted the bag of takeout to my left hand and got the motel key out of my pocket. Dean was sitting on his bed with my laptop. I smirked as I saw just how bored he was with the research and took the take out to the small dining table.

“Enjoying yourself Dean?” I asked mockingly. Dean turned his head to me and glared.

“Shut up bitch. This is your benefit, so if you want help finding your shitty grace, don’t fuck with me and give me my food.” Dean replied frustratedly and slightly petulantly. I laughed and did just that. Dean put my laptop on the bedside table and near devoured his sandwich in one go. I knew he wasn’t upset about the research though. We’ve been doing that kind of thing for years. No, what he was really upset about was the lack of antisocial, trench-coated angels. He always gets in a mood when Cas isn’t here. I smiled as I got out my food, thinking about the tragic love story that was Dean’s life.

“Sam?” I looked up at Dean and noticed him looking at me curiously. Not often has that been a good sign.

“Yes?” I responded nervously.

“Do angels ever hook up with each other?” I let out a surprised squeak (A very manly one though) and stared at a Dean.

“What”? I managed to get out.

“Well it’s just that Castiel never seems interested in anyone, but Anna and I had sex together and Gabriel’s a hedonistic pagan, Though Gabriel and Anna had been living on earth for a while. So I was thought maybe Cas and the other angels only had sex with each other, but you all call each other brother and sister so I thought it would be easier just to ask you.” Dean explained. He looked genuinely curious (kind of childlike actually) and not like he was asking just to make me uncomfortable. I blinked at him a few times wondering what brought on this line of questioning. Cas probably. He was probably asking to see if he had a chance with him. I smiled inwardly at how much dean seemed to think about him.

“Yes, angels do have sex with each other, but not with all. We all call each other brother and sister, but not all of us see each other as siblings. We have different bonds with each other. For example, Castiel and Anna are siblings, but Castiel and Uriel are not. They’re more like cousins. Same as Michael is my brother but Anna isn’t my sister. And the reason Gabriel and Anna have had sex with humans is because they have lived on earth. They’ve gotten to know humans and probably befriended some. Whereas the other angels have barely ever left heaven and see humans as ants.” Dean looked deep in thought as I explained this.

“So if the other angels spent enough time with on earth, they might also sleep with humans?” Dean had a slightly hopeful look on his face that he was trying and failing to hide. I couldn’t help but let out a smile laugh that thankfully Dean didn’t hear.

“Yes, maybe.” The corner of Dean’s mouth tilted up in a smile briefly before he turned curious again.

“Did you have sex with any angels?” I startled slightly at his question and could feel my face heating up. I prayed to Dad that I didn’t blush, but by the smirk on Dean’s face, I don’t think my prayer was answered.

“I did.” I answered carefully.

“Who!?” Dean asked excitedly. I fidgeted nervously as a few very inappropriate memories flashed through my mind.

“Gabriel and Lucifer.” I say quietly. Dean’s face turned shocked and he started at me unblinkingly.

“You had sex with The Trickster and The Devil!?” He practically yelled. I frowned at him at that, despite what they’d done they were still family.

“They weren’t always like that Dean. And no, I didn’t have sex with Gabriel and Lucifer,” Dean looked confused at this and I continued on nervously. “I had sex with Gabriel _and_ Lucifer. As in together. At the same time.” Dean’s face turned expressionless.

“You had a threesome with two of your brothers?” He asked calmly. I sighed in frustration.

“No. Do you not remember my explanation about some of us being siblings and others not?” Dean just stared at me and I began to fear I’d broken him when he suddenly burst out laughing.

“Oh my god!” Dean said while continuing to laugh. I let out a sigh and just waited for him to get over it. Dean’s laughter eventually faded to the occasional chuckle.

“Sorry, it’s just; I really didn’t picture you as the time.” Dean explained. I smiled slightly, conceding his point.

“Yes well, who I was as Sam and who I am as Selaphiel are quite different.” That seemed to sober Dean up and he looked at the wall to the side of my head. I frowned inwardly at that, wondering what I said to upset him.

“I know. That’s what worries me.” He said. I let my frown show this time and looked at Dean’s serious expression.

“What do you mean?” I ask. Dean turns his eyes back to mine and just looks at me for a moment.

“You’ve changed” He said. “And I don’t know how to deal with that.” I looked at Dean’s solemn expression with a blank one of my own.

“What did you expect,” I say seriously. “I regained millennia’s worth of memories; Of course I’m going to be different. I don’t think you fully understand what it means to be an archangel Dean. I could bend reality to my will; I could _feel_ the movement of _time_ , every second, every _moment_ in every corner of the universe. And I could the soul and faith of every single being that believed in God, not just humans, but _every single being_.” I stressed. Dean looked slightly pained as I laid out exactly how different the person I was and the person I am are. Dean let out sigh and looked out the window.

“You’re not really human anymore are you?” Dean asked miserably. I gave him a small, sad smile as he turned back to me.

“No. Not really. And definitely won’t be when we find my grace. How do you expect to deal with that if you can’t deal with this?” I ask gently. Dean looks down at the ground and frowns. I leave dean to his thoughts in silence for a few minutes.

Dean let out a breathy laugh and looked at me.

“First the demon blood, now this. You’ve never been completely human. I don’t see how this is any different. You’re still my brother.” Dean said with utter confidence turning back to his sandwich. I smiled at him and turned to my neglected lunch. We sat in silence eating our lunch, each thinking over the conversation.

A rustle of wings signalled the arrival of our resident seraph. Cas looked pissed. Oh, there wasn’t really any change in his expression but you could see in the tightness of his eyes and the twitching of his fingers that something had really pissed him off. Dean and I had finished our food at this point and turned to the blue-eyed angel.

“You were right,” Cas said with a strain in his voice. “I overheard Zachariah and Raphael talking about the next seals, about how naïve and clueless the seraphs are for not noticing anything wrong,” Cas was slightly trembling now and his hands were clenched into fists. I frowned at the sight of one of my family upset.

“I’m sorry Cas.” I say. The angel turned to me pleadingly. He wanted reassurance. He wanted to be told that the angels he looked up to weren’t trying to destroy our fathers most loved creation, that the remaining archangels hadn’t gone against our fathers last order to protect humanity. But I couldn’t do that. Because it would be a lie.

I smiled sadly at Cas as he read my thoughts and turned his head to the floor in misery. Dean was looking a mix between worry for his angel and jealousy that he’d looked to me for reassurance. I ignored him as I got up and walked towards my brother. I stood in front of Cas and waited till he turned his head up to me. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, communicating my understanding. A broken look flashed across Cas’s face and he launched himself at he, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I put my around him in turn and held him as he shook with restrained tears. I could hear Dean grumbling behind me but ignored him. Cas is my brother, just as Dean is. Cas may not have known me very well in heaven, but he was still family, as all the angels were, which is why it hit Castiel so hard that they go against their fathers orders . Cas may be thousands of years old, but he was still one of the youngest angels.

I just hope he can get past it, I can’t lose another brother.


	5. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free-Will has a new leader and Sam's grace is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please notify me if you find a mistake, and criticism is always welcome :)

After Cas had calmed down everything became a little chaotic. We were in a rush to find my grace before any more seals could be broken. Lilith had already broken enough to cause worry. We called up Bobby and filled him in, which was a very uncomfortable conversation filled with many colourful and expressive curses. He took it pretty well considering. And after _Bobby_ had calmed down, he called up a bunch of hunters and old informants to help with the search. Though I had to agree to have my brain picked by Bobby after this whole mess had been dealt with. With that many people searching my grace would be found in no time. Which I wasn’t as excited about as I should have been. When I got my grace back, I would no longer be human. I would be an archangel, wholly and completely. I would have to go back to heaven or into hiding like Gabriel. I definitely wasn’t looking forward to that. But if I did go back to heaven at least I’d be able to see my brothers again. Speaking of brothers, Dean was currently following Castiel around like a lost puppy, which is a reversal of their usual roles. Ever since Cas’s little emotional outburst Dean had been treating him with the utmost care and acting as though he was going to break into tiny emotional pieces at any second. Most would be getting annoyed by now but Cas was revelling in the attention Dean was giving him. We’d stopped for gas on our way to the next town and Dean was pushing Cas into the gas station to buy whatever comfort food he wanted, despite the fact that angels don’t need food. I smiled at the happy glint in Castiel’s eyes as Dean put his hand on his back and pushed him forward. I finished filling the car up and followed them into the store.

“Come on Cas, just pick something. You need to experience new things, live a little, I promise, you’ll enjoy it.” Dean was standing next to Cas giving him a pleading look as Cas looked at the small aisle of lollies with apprehension. I let out a small laugh so they didn’t hear and reached around Dean to grab a bag of skittles. Dean looked at me with a slightly shocked expression and paused in his pestering of Cas, which he looked grateful for.

“What?” I asked as Dean continued to look at me. I went up to the counter to pay for the gas and skittles, Dean following.

“Dude you never eat sugar. You’re all like health obsessive, only eating greens and running at five in the morning.” He replied pointedly. I smirked and opened the bag, pooping a skittle into my mouth.

“I actually really love sugar; I just never usually eat it. This is only a human body; too much sugar deteriorates parts of it.” I say. Dean blinked and snuck a glance to see Cas studying a tube of smarties before answering.

“So what, now that you’re gonna get your grace back you decided to start eating it all of a sudden?”

“Yes.” I replied simply. I walked past Dean to the door of the store, leaving Dean to continue harassing the seraph. I headed to the impala eating my skittles. Eating candy again reminded me of Gabriel. He’d always loved lollies, even before The War. He’d sneak into the future and eat all the different types and then summon his own after he’d tasted them. Dad knew of course, but he didn’t really mind. I actually think he liked that at least one of the angels was showing an interest in humans, though we didn’t actually know about humans then. Only Gabriel did because of his little escapades after Dad gave him his first chocolate. We’d always ask where they came from but he was never allowed to tell us. Dad’s orders. Of course Lucifer and I tried to get it out of him, we to liked sugar too. Granted, not as much as Gabriel but enough to want to know where it came from. We tried many inventive ways to get him to talk but it never worked. We even tried teasing him in bed till he was on edge again and again but he never caved. It was kind of impressive.

I was broken out of my thoughts as I hear Dean and Castiel opening the driver and back seat doors.

“I’m just saying, if you’re on earth you should try new things. It’s like visiting another country; you gotta try everything it has to offer otherwise there’s no point in going.” I could see the corner of Cas’s mouth twitching as he tried not to smile. He had the packet of smarties he was looking at in his lap. It seems Dean got him to admit defeat. Nothing was a match for Dean’s stubbornness. I shook my head with a smile as Dean started the car and pulled out of the gas station, still going on about new things and foreign places. He even slipped a few innuendos and suggestive comments into his speech. Cas however, was not getting the hint. Thank Dad, as I really couldn’t deal with any of their sickeningly adorable love confessions stuck in a car with no way to escape them.

We continued to drive for another three hours until we finally reached town. We would’ve stayed at the other motel but Dean gets antsy when we stay in one place to long. We got into town and found a pretty good motel to stay at. Well, good compared to what we’ve had to stay at before. Dean got out our stuff with Cas hovering at his shoulder as I went and got the key to our room. As I headed back to the motel room, signalling Dean to follow, I felt someone watching me. I brushed off the feeling; it was probably just a passer-by. But I continued to feel it as I headed to the door. I shifted to the side a bit when I was opening the door so I could scan the parking lot. Dean was too busy talking animatedly to Cas about something to notice the feeling, but I could see Cas shift uncomfortably. There was no one I could see but there were many things than could remain unseen if they wished. I quickly unlocked the door and went into the room, Cas ushering Dean in just as quickly. We shared a look and Cas left with a rustle of wings. Dean looked at me confusedly as I shut the door and carefully peaked out of the window.

“Sam, what’s going on?” Dean said seriously, reverting to hunter mode.

“I could feel something watching me. Cas could too. He’s gone to check it out and make sure nothings followed us.” I replied, looking to Dean. He had his hand on the small of his back, right where his gun was. I turned back to the window and scanned the surrounding area again. No change.

I heard Cas entering the room behind and turned to him. He looked at me and shook his head.

“There was nothing there. Whatever it was left before I could get a look at it. It was strong whatever it was. And there were two of them.” Cas summarised, in soldier mode. I may be currently mortal but Cas sees me as an archangel now, which means I rank higher than him and he’ll turn to me for orders. Dean obviously didn’t know this and was looking slightly offended and jealous. Cas usually looked to him for a plan on what to do next.

“We’ll leave it for now, but keep an eye out and tell me if you sense their presence’s again.” I said. Castiel nodded again and reverted back to normal naïve Cas mode. He turned to Dean and continued on with their earlier conversation. Dean looked a little shocked at how easily that was dealt with and put his gun down on his bed, turning back to Cas. I left them to it and put my bag on my bed, getting out the essentials and going into the bathroom to have a shower.

~

I was woken up by the shrill sound of Dean’s phone going off, followed by Dean’s angry mumbling as he fumbled for his phone. I groaned as I stretched all my limbs out and opened my eyes. Somehow Dean managed to grab his phone one handed with his head till buried under his blanket.

“Hello?” Dean grumbled.

“….”

“Bobby! Why’d ya’ call at this time? Don’t you know a man needs his sleep?” The rest of Dean’s replies for their conversation were a series of slightly different toned grunts. I sat up in my bed and let out a yawn. It must still be early. A quick look at the clock on the nightstand showed 5:45, confirming my suspicions. I stood up as I heard Dean hang up on Bobby and finally get out from under the pile of blankets.

“Bobby’s got a lead on your grace,” he said as he got out of bed. My interest instantly rose and looked at Dean with excitement.

“Where?!” I asked, my voice filled with hope. It really didn’t feel right not having my grace. I’d always had the feeling of emptiness, of being hollow. I just didn’t know what it was until I regained my memories. Dean raised an eyebrow at my eagerness and I could see a smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

“The Saint Mary’s Church of Angels. It’s in Chicago.” He replied. I laughed as I heard this and had to put a hand on my mouth to stop myself from losing control. Dean gave me a confused look and just stood there, waiting for me to stop laughing.

“Sorry!” I gasped in-between giggles. “It’s just _really_ fitting.” I say.

“What do ya’ mean?” Dean questioned. I ceased laughing and smiled up at Dean.

“Saint _Mary’s_ Church of _Angels_. That’s our mother’s name, and the church is dedicated to angels.” I explain. Dean snorted as i said that and returned my smile.

“It is indeed quite fitting,” Dean and I both yelped (manly yelps) as we turned to Cas, who was sitting innocently at the table in the small kitchenette. “Perhaps we’ll be in luck and find your grace brother.” Cas had taken to calling me ‘brother’ ever since he overheard our other brothers talking of their plan. I couldn’t have known that if I weren’t an angel and Cas has been kind enough to welcome me back into my old position.

“Dude!” Dean yelled. “You can’t sneak up on people like that!” Cas gave Dean his signature confused head-tilt.

“I don’t know what you mean Dean. I’ve been here since you went to sleep last night.” He explained in that factual way he favoured. Dean looked a mixture of disturbed and pleased.

“Why did you stay here?” He asked. I shook my head and grabbed the essentials from my duffel bag and headed to the bathroom seen as though Dean and Cas had forgotten I was there.

“I did not wish to return to heaven.” Cas said sadly. I shut the door to the bathroom and just heard Dean’s soft call of Cas’s name as I turned on and adjusted the shower.

~

They had just arrived in Chicago and Dean couldn’t feel anything but apprehension. This was it. His little brother would be an angel, beyond his reach, un-needing of his protection. Not that he really did anyway. Sam could take care of himself, but he always seemed to get into trouble. And Dean would always be there to get him out of it. But after this he’d be able to get out of it himself. Dean was not feeling very optimistic about the whole thing. They’d gotten in at around 6 in the afternoon and had decided to wait out the remaining hours until the church closed in a motel room. It was a really good room, better than many of the motels they’d stayed at. It seems staying in a city has its perks. Dean was lying on his bed with a magazine in his hands watching as Sam paced the length of their room. Cas had gone to check the place out to see if Sam’s grace was really in there. Sam had taken to muttering to himself 10 minutes ago and Dean was watching him with amusement as his agitation seemed to grow by the second. Dean thought he better say something before he burns a trail in the carpet.

“Sam, Dude, you need to calm down.” Sam stopped and looked up at Dean with a nervous look in his eyes.

“I can’t! You don’t understand how much of a big deal this is!” Sam stressed as he made panicky movements with his hands. Dean snorted half-heartedly at that and smiled sadly, thinking back on his earlier thoughts about his brother.

“Oh believe me, I understand.” He replied. Sam looked at the ceiling in worry.

“No Dean, You don’t. If my grace really is at the church and it accepts me, the act of my grace being returned to me is going to send a giant beacon to my brothers about our whereabouts. Literally! A giant pillar of light is going to shine from the church.” Sam explains. Dean’s eyebrows crease in worry and shock. That was not good. But…

“That can’t be helped Sam. You need your grace if we’re gonna stand a chance against heaven. We just won’t have the element of surprise.” Dean said soothingly. Sam calmed slightly at his words and sat down on the edge of Dean’s bed.

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks Dean.” Sam replied with a smile. Dean returned it and turned his head as he heard the tell-tale sound of wings. Cas was standing there practically vibrating with excitement and had an uncharacteristic smile on his face.

It’s there!” He exclaimed. Sam bolted up and a massive grin lit up his face. They shared a look of joy and didn’t see the sad look come over Dean’s face. Cas quickly flew the two of them to the front of the church. It was just about to close and a few people were exiting the large wooden arched doors. The church was truly beautiful, the arches and pillars of the stone forming a very imposing and stunning picture. Dean could see the inside through the doors and was amazed at what he saw. He had a seen a few churches in his many hunts but nothing like this. It was art. A place built to worship the angels themselves and it was worthy of just that. It was a place of pure faith, blessed by the grace of the angel of faith himself. Dean was brought out of his daze as Sam and Castiel walked up to the front of the now closed doors. It seems it had been closed for a while now. Dean flushed in embarrassment and joined his brother and his angel. Dean flushed even brighter as he realised how he’d addressed Cas in his head.

“Are you alright Dean? You’re quite red.” Cas said worriedly. Sam looked over and gave Dean a knowing smile as he saw his blush.

“I’m fine Cas. Don’t worry about it.” Dean replied awkwardly. Cas stared at Dean uncertainly before nodding his acceptance and mojo-ing the church doors open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the abrupt ending but I'm sticking with only about 3-5 pages per chapter.


	6. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets his grace back and finally catches up with his big brother Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had computer troubles. This chapter was slightly rushed so please inform me if you find any errors or things that just don't sound right.

I looked around the church in fascination as we stepped inside. The church truly was beautiful. It seemed to emit a foreign glow that made the place look breathtaking. Exactly the kind of place the grace of an archangel would be. My heart was pounding and I was shaking slightly. I couldn’t wait the finally have my grace back. I turned around and saw both Castiel and Dean looking at the church in awe. Castiel looked at me and gave me an encouraging nod. Turning back around to face the church I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of my grace. It turned out to be slightly harder to pinpoint exactly where it was since the entire church was soaked in it. My grace was in every inch of the place. I began to grow really frustrated. It was ridiculous how little the human soul could do. I heard Dean sigh impatiently behind me and sent him a mental glare, it wasn’t easy to spread a human aura throughout a building. I felt a jolt of energy hit my mind. It felt familiar and warm, like home. I felt a massive smile break out as I opened my eyes. Frankly I could barely supress the urge to jump up and down as I found my grace. I quickly spun around to Dean and Castiel, still with the smile on my face.

“Found it!” I practically sung. I was rocking up and down on the balls of my feet slightly, obviously not supressing my urge enough. Without waiting for their replies I ran towards the left side door near the alter. Ripping open the doors I ran into a hallway with more doors leading to various rooms. I heard my brothers following behind me as I ran deeper down the passage, going further into the church. I was basically vibrating with excitement as I opened a door leading down beneath the church. I was getting my grace back! I would finally be complete again!

“Dude! Slow down would you!” Dean yelled behind me. “It’s still gonna be there in the next five minutes!”

“Yes, but the quicker we get there the quicker I get my grace!” I replied, throwing a smile over my shoulder to Dean. I heard Cas let out a small chuckle at my retort. I concentrated back on the stairs in front of me as we continued down them, eventually coming to a set of double doors. I stopped in front of the doors and swallowing with a gulp I shakily brought my hand up to rest against them. My grace was right behind there, reading for the taking. Yet I couldn’t bring myself to open them. I felt a hand rest upon my shoulder and turned my head to see Cas.

“You have nothing to fear brother, we are here for you,” He said with a small smile. I returned it and steeled myself. I turned back to face the doors and gave them a push.

They opened with a slight creak of old wood and revealed a very large and very old prayer room. It was part of the original building, when sacrifices were still made, hence the rock slab in the centre of the room. My grace was strongest here and I could feel it coming from the alter. I walked towards it confidently as the joy of getting my grace back returned.

“You may want to close your eyes Dean,” I said, hovering my hands just over the slab. “This is going to be very bright.” I heard Dean grunt an agreement. I smiled wildly and place my hands down.

~

A massive burst of light erupted from Sam as he touched the alter. Castiel could not help but watch as he saw Selaphiel’s grace being accepted by Sam. He felt relief course through him at that. He really had believed him to be Selaphiel but it was a relief to have the proof right in front of him. Castiel vaguely registered Dean covering his eyes and turning around but his attention was currently on his brother. Castiel could _see_ Sam’s body and soul changing. Grace swirled around his soul and changed it the pure golden energy of an archangel, every mark and blemish that was on his body vanished and bright silver wings unfurled from his back as his true form compacted into his vessel. Castiel stared in awe at his brother’s true form. He was beautiful, A true archangel of the lord.

~

I let out a sigh of joy as my grace settled and the light died down. I was an archangel again! Nothing could compare to this feeling. I could feel Castiel’s awe and Dean’s shock behind me. I could feel the movement of time and space, the rotation of the earth, the people and creatures inhabiting the city and all the souls that believed, not just in God but in any religion. It was overwhelming; I’d forgotten what it felt like. I shook my wings and let out a joyous laugh. Oh it was good to be back.

“Holy fuck!” Dean exclaimed. I turned around and smirked at him.

“Don’t take the lords name in vain Dean.” He rolled his eyes at me and smiled. I looked to Castiel and saw him still staring. No surprise considering he could now see my true form. Dean was looking at him in confusion. His puny human form could only see my vessel. It felt so good to be able to think that, I thought internally smirking.

“Hey Cas, you can stop staring now.” Dean said with a tinge of jealousy.

“My apologies, I just wasn’t expecting Selaphiel to be so beautiful.” Cas replied still staring. I had to suppress a laugh at the look of outrage that came over Dean’s face.

“What! He looks the same!” He replied trying to get Cas’s attention away from me. It was really amusing.

“His vessel does yes, but I was referring to his real form, I have never seen it before. I am sorry if my staring made you uncomfortable.” Cas replied, trying to placate Dean. I couldn’t wait till they finally got together, though that might make Dean’s possessiveness worse.

“Oh,” Dean said. “Is it really that great?” He asked sceptically. Castiel finally stopped staring at me to give Dean a pointed look.

“He is an _archangel_ Dean, Yes he is that _great_. Archangels were made to be God’s most beautiful creations.” Dean’s eyebrows rose at this and he looked to me, obviously trying to see what Cas was talking about.

“I don’t see it.” He countered. I snorted and rolled my eyes at that.

“Of course you don’t Dean. Humans can’t see the true forms of creatures. Your vision is too limited.” I explained. Dean gave a ‘bitch face’ and crossed his arms.

“Oh so you’re looking down on humans now that you’re a big, fancy archangel now huh?” Dean asked only slightly teasing. Castiel and I let out simultaneous sighs at Dean’s comment.

“No Dean. I’m just pointing out a fact. It was actually seriously annoying to have human vision once I regained my memories. Frankly I feel for you. It would be so much easier to hunt demons if you could see their faces.” I replied. Thankfully Dean lost his defensiveness when I said this.

“That would be pretty useful.” He agreed. Crisis averted.

“Oh and Cas?” I asked my little brother.

“Yes brother?” He replied. Seems he felt more comfortable saying that now too.

“You can still call me Sam. Selaphiel’s a bit of a mouthful.” I say smiling at him. He returns it with a nod.

“So what now?” Deans asks, deliberately breaking the moment. Damn possessive human.

“Now, we go find my estranged brother and recruit him to the cause.” I reply. Castile blinks as he realises who I’m referring too, a resigned look coming over his face. Deans a little slower on the uptake, looking at me confusedly.

“Who?” He asks. “Wait, you don’t mean _Gabriel_ do you!?” He demands.

“Yes, I mean Gabriel. You may not like him, but he can help. He knows more about Luci’s cage than I do.” I could see amusement at my nickname for Lucifer warring with his trepidation of working with what he still knew as ‘The Trickster’.

“Fine,” he whined. “But I’m not making any promises of trusting him.” I smiled at Dean’s faintly childish behaviour and nodded an acceptance.

“Great, So when are we going?” He asked. I smirked at him and spread my wings in preparation.

“Right now.” I say. Dean gives me a confused look while Castiel shifts his footing bracing himself for side-along flight. It was honestly sad how J.K. Rowling has a term for that but angels don’t. Dean opens his mouth but I don’t give him a chance to ask.

“What-.” I fly off, dragging both Dean and Castiel with me. We land in a penthouse overlooking what looked to be London. It was tastefully done up in earth tones with various trinkets from every different culture and century displayed in spaces along the wall of bookcases. Said bookcases were filled with hundreds of books in multiple languages, most dead.

“Dude!” Dean yelled at me. “Give a guy a little warning next time you zap me somewhere. That was _not_ cool!” I smiled evilly at him and didn’t bother replying. We both knew I wasn’t gonna listen. Dean turned to look at the room, while Castiel drifted over to the bookshelves.

“This wasn’t exactly the kind of style I expected.” Dean stated while he inspected an African tribal mask hung on the wall.

“Well you don’t really know Gabriel. You know the trickster, and that was just a mask.” I say. The room actually showed a lot of Gabriel’s personality in it, the real Gabriel that is.

“Where is the douche anyway?” Dean asks. I frown at the insult before smiling fondly at a small statue of an angel with a trumpet, obviously meant to be Gabriel.

“Currently he’s In Bangkok torturing a guy who runs a child prostitution ring.” I say calmly while Dean starts at me with slight horror.

“And this is the guy you want us to join up with!?” He exclaims. Before I can speak, Castiel answers for me, looking up from a book with an eyebrow raised.

“Dean, while I do not agree with torture Gabriel is admittedly doing some good. Would you prefer to have the man continue to force children to have sex with strangers?” Dean looks annoyed at Castiel being right and let’s out an aggravated sigh.

“Fine, you have a point,” He agrees petulantly. “But when is he gonna get here? I would’ve thought he’d have some alarm to warn him when somewhere breaks into here.”

“He does, but I’m currently masking our presence,” I say smiling mischievously. “Big brother never expected another archangel to find him here so he didn’t put up anything that could block us.” Dean looks at me with an approving half smile before continuing to watch Castiel as he reads one of Gabriel’s few fiction books avidly.

“Nice,” Dean says. “But I repeat, when’s he gonna show?” I smile while answering Dean’s question, feeling Gabriel getting closer to England.

“Oh he should be here in round about 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,”

“What the fuck are you doing here!?” Gabriel demands as he pops into living room. I turn to look at him with a smile on my face.

“Hello Gabe, it’s good to see you again.” I say still smiling. Gabriel looks at me and his eyes widen and his jaw drops in shock as he sees my true form.

“Sephi…” He says quietly, taking a step forward. My smile softens as I too take a step forward.

“Hello big brother.” I say just as quietly as Gabriel. He lets out a small broken sound before launching himself at me and hugging me fiercely. I return the hug just as tightly.

“You fucking asshole!” Gabriel sobs into my shoulder. “Don’t you _EVER_ rip your grace out again!” I let out a sob/laugh and drop my head onto his.

“I won’t, as long as you promise to never run away from me again.” I counter. He looks up at me guiltily and swallows before answering.

“I am _so_ sorry. I just- It hurt so much losing Luci and heaven only reminded me of him. I never meant to hurt you Selaphiel. I am so, so _sorry_.” He cries with tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I know. It hurt me too. That’s why I ripped my grace out when you left. I couldn’t deal with losing you both.” I say sadly. His eyes flash with even more guilt.

“I know. I should never have left you. I panicked when I felt you falling, I tried to fly to you but before I could get there you ripped out your grace. It practically killed me when I couldn’t feel you anymore.” He says, resting his face back into my shoulder. I vaguely noticed Dean and Castiel leaving the room, but was too focused on my crying brother.

“I think we both kind of fucked up there.” I say with a teary chuckle. He laughs breathy in response and pulls his head up so he can look into my eyes.

“Can you ever forgive me for leaving you?” He asks sadly. I give him a small smile and wipe the tear tracks off his face gently.

“I already have.” I reply before kissing him softly.


	7. The Messenger of God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Gabriel officially and Team Free Will beg for help. Lots of family drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in updating. I did warn that updates would be sporadic. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but you've waited long enough. Also, forewarning, I was without a beta on this one so please excuse any grammatical mistakes you find and please inform me of them and I'll fix them as soon as possible :) Enjoy.

Dean couldn’t believe what he’d just seen. His archangel brother just kissed _his_ archangel brother. Sure Sam had explained the complicated relationships between angels, but _seriously_!? They’re in a relationship and still call each other brother? He couldn’t understand how they didn’t find that awkward. Dean shifted slightly against the bench he was leaning against. Cas had dragged him into the kitchen when Sam and the dick-with-wings had started getting all emotional. Who knew the trickster was such a pansy? To be fair he would be pretty upset if Sam did something like that to him, but no way was he ever admitting that to anyone. Dean looked over at Cas who was standing awkwardly in the middle of Gabriel’s kitchen and staring vacantly out the window with a frown on his face. He hated it whenever Cas frowned or had any kind of negative emotion showing; Dean always got a weird shifting feeling in his gut when that happened. He got a similar feeling whenever Cas was paying attention to anyone other than himself. He tried justifying it to himself as because Cas was his best friend, his first _real_ friend if he was being honest, and he was just possessive of him because of that. But he knew the real reason. He just wasn’t ready to accept it let alone admit it out loud. He, Dean Winchester, was in love with Castiel, the Angel of the Lord. Dean knew he wouldn’t be able to hide it from Cas any longer. Anyone who saw them together always mistook them for a couple and sooner or later Cas was gonna pick up the reason why. Hell, both Bobby and Sam had been dropping hints for months. Dean was just lucky that Cas was oblivious to anything regarding human relationships or flirting.

Dean shifted again and sighed. “How long do think before we can go in without being subject to Samantha’s relationship drama?” Dean asked. Cas blinked and turned to him, his frown turning disapproving.

“You should not be calling an Archangel of the Lord by such a name, it is disrespectful Dean.” Cas replied. Dean snorted and gave Cas one of Sam’s bitch faces.

“Please, Sammy was my snot nosed little brother way before he was a big powerful archangel. I raised the guy; it’s my _right_ to insult him.”

“That’s not technically accurate Dean. The archangels were created billions of - ”

“You know what I mean!” Dean interrupted with a roll of his eyes. Goddamn socially awkward angels and their need to be technical. “And you never answered my question.”

Cas tilted his head to the side, using his mojo to do whatever weird shit he does to find the answer to things. “I believe both Sam and Gabriel have ceased crying and are engaged in a passionate, what you ‘make out session’” He said with air quotations.

“Oh gross, I really didn’t need that image. Thanks Cas. Now I need brain bleach.” Dean said with his nose scrunched up in disgust.

“You are most welcome Dean.” Cas replied completely serious. Dean really needed to work with Cas on the concept of sarcasm. Though he had to admit, it was kinda cute. Cas’s head tilted to the side again and slightly upwards. Dean knew that it only titled slightly upward when he was listening to angel radio. Yes, he’d taken note of all Cas’s different head tilts. Don’t judge! He knows he’s obsessed. You don’t have to remind him.

“It is safe to enter now. We have been summoned.” Cas said as he moved towards the door. Dean looked over at him indignantly.

“Summoned!? What are we, bloody servants!?” Dean huffed as he too headed back into the living room.

~

I pulled my mouth away from Gabriel’s with a gasp as he ran one of his hands across my chest while stroking his grace across mine. I gave a shudder and reluctantly disentangled myself from the sinful being against me.

“We can’t do this right now. Dean and Cas are in the other room.” I gasped as I tried to catch the breath I technically didn’t need. Gabriel pouted at me as I removed his hand from under my shirt.

“Who cares? We’ll just have to keep quiet,” He purrs as he leans in to kiss the side of my neck. I groaned despairing inside as I once again pushed Gabe of off me. I really wished we could continue (we had a lot of catching up to do after all) but we needed to focus on the situation with Lilith.

“No Gabriel. I want too, I _really_ do,” I insist. “But we came here for another reason other than this.” I say carefully as Gabriel’s face closes off slightly. He knows what we’re going to ask and he doesn’t like it. I can’t blame him. I don’t like it either but we can’t just let Lilith free our brother. Michael and Lucifer would kill each other. I can’t just stand aside and let that happen. Better for Lucifer to be stuck in a cage than dead. At least that way, if Dad ever decides to come back and forgive Lucifer, he’ll actually exist for Dad _to_ forgive. Though frankly Dad coming back at all is a one-in-a-million chance outcome.

“Fine,” Gabriel sighed. “Call in chuckle-head and feathers, might as well get this over with so we can get back to some good ‘ole fashioned brotherly bonding.” Gabriel said with a smirk and eye waggle.

I laugh and send a message to Castiel over angel radio, telling him it’s safe to enter. No doubt Dean was complaining about needing brain bleach if they came in too early. Gabriel shifted so that we were seated side-by-side and pressed up against one another on the couch Gabriel had relocated them to when things started to get heated. I turned towards the kitchen door when I sensed Cas opening it. I huffed a laugh at Dean’s comment and Gabriel snorted, crossing his arms and petulantly turning to face the opposite wall. He really didn’t want to have this conversation and was not going to enjoy any part of it, even if the human was amusing.

“Not technically, but I’m open to any… _Service_ , you wanna provide me Dean-o; you’d look gorgeous on your knees, I’m sure.” Gabriel purred as he leered at Dean, very unsubtly checking him out. Dean flinched back with a horrified and disgusted look on his face. I sighed and rolled my eyes, smiling. Gabriel just couldn’t help himself.

“Dude!” Dean exclaimed. “Not cool! It’s bad enough knowing you and Sammy are fucking, I don’t need any _more_ images of naked you in my head.” Gabriel snickered at Dean’s disgusted face, while Cas just looked upon the whole scene with a small look of confusion on his face.

“I don’t understand why you are so disgusted Dean, to kneel in adulation before an Archangel of the Lord is to be considered an honour, and my brother has a point, you would indeed look beautiful in worship Dean.” He says, completely sure in his declaration. Dean turns bright red at Cas’s statement, turning wide eyes upon the seraphim who once again misunderstood an innuendo. Gabriel burst out laughing and I face palmed.

“So it’s not the kneeling that you’re opposed to, it’s the angel involved,” Gabriel smirked. “Good to know.”

“What-NO-I-!” Den stuttered before I cut him off.

“Ok that’s enough Gabriel,” I say sternly as he just smirks at me and runs his tongue across him lips.

“Oh, I forgot how hot you are when you’re all commanding, love.” Gabriel purrs as he tries to climb into my lap.

“Stop it Gabe. And no you didn’t. _We_ don’t forget anything,” I say as push him by his shoulders back to his seat. I smirk before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Like how I haven’t forgot how desperate and needy you were when Lucifer and I tied you up and played with you for literal _ages_ , not permitting you release until your grace was quivering with need as you _begged_ us to let you service us like the good little angel you are.” Gabriel was panting and flushed, staring up at me with glazed amber eyes as he recalled the very memory I described. He took a shuddering breath and swallowed. I followed the movement with lust filled eyes, just making him shudder even more in pleasure.

“Damn it Sephi, you can’t do that to a man and not take him to bed _immediately._ ” Gabriel says breathily. I just smirk again in response.

“Fucking hell, are you guys dirty talking!? Seriously!? We’re in the room, man!” Dean yelled at us, breaking our moment (the dick). He stomps over to one of the armchairs opposite the couch, throwing himself down into it. Cas follows sedately, completely unaffected by our display, and sits much more gracefully than Dean, into the remaining armchair.

“Please, it’s not as if you haven’t done the same to me in the past, Dean. Don’t be a hypocrite.” I say with a bitch face. He narrows his eyes at me.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.” I return. Our riposte puts a unanimous end to our joking around, bringing the conversation back to the intended subject. At least the air was cleared and Gabe and Dean were no longer looking at each other with murderous intentions.

“Gabe,” I start, looking into his suddenly hardened gaze. “You know what we’re gonna ask, and I know you don’t want to get involved, but I beg you, _please_ do. I can’t do this without you. If Luce is released from the cage then he and Michael are going to duke it out and whichever way the fight goes, we’re still going to be losing a brother.” I implore. He turns his head to look out the window.

“You don’t think I know that? That either way, it’s going to feel like losing part of my grace. I mean, Michael _raised_ us. He was always there for us when Dad wasn’t, which was a hell of a lot of the time. And Lucifer, fuck! _Lucifer_. I love him with everything I am; just as I love you, and you love us. I could never choose between them, and now you’re asking me to go against _both_ of them!? I’m not strong enough for that Sephi. Not like you. You were always the most stubborn of all of us.” Gabriel lets out a wet laugh as wipes his face.

“You are strong enough Gabriel,” I say forcefully. “ _You_ were the one who destroyed Jerusalem, _you_ were the one to enact God’s will unto the earth, it was _you_ who slayed the nephilim, _you_ Gabriel, The Messenger of God, The Judgment of God, and he who stands as the left hand of God. That was you, Gabriel. You were literally named the _strength_ _of God_. Don’t you think that’s Dad trying to tell you something?” I’m gripping both his hands in mine at this point, trying to get through to my dear, beautiful, insecure, _strong_ brother. He just looks at me sadly and gives a small strained smile.

“I’m not that angel anymore little brother. It’s been a long time since I was any of those things,” he says to me as he removes one of his hands from mine to cup my face. I lean into it as I stare into his eyes; trying to convince him with thought alone. He stares back with his sad little smile, before it drops and his eyes become unreadable. “I’ve changed. Now, I’m just Loki, The Trickster God. And I’m sorry, brother. But I can’t help you.” He removes pulls his hands away from me and shuffles back to put space between us. It sends an ache of pain through my heart and I stare at him in hurt. A flash of guilt darts through his eyes before he hardens his jaw and composes his stony mask.

“So you’re just going to abandon your brother?” Dean demands angrily. I give a start as I’d completely forgotten he and Cas were here. “How can you be so fucking SELFISH!?” He shouts at Gabriel as he jumps up of his seat with his fists clenched at his side. I stare at Dean in shock. Gabriel turns sharply to Dean and narrows his eyes.

“Excuse me?” He says with a dangerous undertone of anger as he rises calmly, predatorily, from his seat. Cas shuffles nervously in the background.

“I asked, how, can you, be, so fucking, SELFISH?” Dean growls and stomps towards Gabriel. The fucking idiot. Does he not know not to make an archangel mad!? We’re heavens greatest warriors for fucks sake! Gabriel’s going to tear him apart if he doesn’t stop now.

“Dean, don’t.” I say before Gabriel gives me a look to stay out of it.

“No Sammy. This dick needs to hear it. You’re sorry? You’ve changed!?” Dean scoffs. “Well boo fucking hoo princess. Everyone changes. That’s life! You don’t have the monopoly on shitty lives, asshole! You’re not the only one who’s seen shit that scars them; that changes them.” Deans right up in Gabriel’s face now. Gabriel hasn’t done anything yet, just stared at Dean with narrowed eyes and a blank face. That only makes me more worried. Gabe was always his most dangerous when he was calm.

“You can still help, you’re just too much of a _fucking_ coward to try and stand up to your brothers for once in your life!” Dean emphasises his point by poking Gabriel in the chest. Shit! Big mistake.

Gabriel sends out a flare of grace, knocking Dean back onto the floor and across the room. Castiel jumps up with a scared to look on his face, about to rush over to him before Gabriel clicks his fingers. Sending Cas back into his chair and freezing him there. I don’t move, knowing it’d only make Gabriel angrier. He won’t seriously hurt Dean anyway (I hope).

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ talk to me like that, you pathetic little ape!” Gabriel snarls at Dean as he stalks towards him. “I could wipe out your entire existence if I wanted, and I wouldn’t even break a fucking sweat! I’m a Dad-damned fucking ARCHANGEL! Don’t you _dare_ compare my life to your petty little mortal issues!” I watch worriedly as Gabriel kneels down next to Dean’s trembling body. He’s trying to hide his fear but it’s easily visible to all us angels. Gabriel’s grace is practically suffocating the room. Frankly, the fact he hasn’t wet himself or passed out from fear yet is impressive. Many stronger, war hardened men (and angels) have broken sooner under an archangel’s fury.

“You don’t know a fucking _thing_ about my life,” Gabriel whispers dangerously. “Don’t presume to know me, and don’t you _ever_ fucking dare call me a coward again. Because, next time, I won’t hesitate to make your insides your outside and watch in _joy_ as you scream for mercy on the floor like the _fucking **dog**_ that you are.” Dean’s struggling to breathe as Gabriel’s grace chokes him. Gabriel smirks at him as he releases more of his grace and watches as Dean scrambles on the floor.

“That’s ENOUGH Gabriel!” I command angrily as break the hold Gabriel’s grace has on Dean with my own. “You’ve made your point.” I wave my hand in Castiel’s direction, releasing him from the chair, as I stare off with my brother. Gabriel rises and walks towards me and I rise from the couch. I absently note Cas rushing over to Dean to check him over.

“Oh?” Gabriel inquires mockingly as he stands only inches form me, both our graces pushing at the others in a minor fight for dominance. “Have I brother? Because I’d gladly give the little upstart another lesson if necessary.” He says warningly. I raise an eyebrow unimpressed.

“No thanks. I believe he got it,” I say sarcastically. Gabriel just smirks again. “And so did I.” He blinks in confusion and tilts his head to the side. “You really have changed. You’re no longer the brother I knew and loved. Don’t worry; I won’t be coming to you for help ever again. I understand perfectly how welcome I am.” I say softly. Gabriel looks shocked and devastated his grace plummeting immediately.

“No, Sephi, that’s not what I-” He stutters.

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me, _brother_ ,” I snarl bitterly. “We’ll just deal with this ourselves. I’m _sure_ the armies of heaven and hell will go _easy_ on us,” I mock with tears in my eyes. Gabriel’s eyes shine wetly as he tries to hold me. I move back away from him and stare blurrily as he flinches in pain.

“ _NO!_ I didn’t _mean_ it that way! Selaphiel, I’m still your brother!” He says in a panic.

“Don’t worry; we’ll be getting out of your hair now. You can get back to your _precious_ new life.” I say, my voice filled with sorry as I walk towards Dean and Cas who are watching us warily, Cas’s bodily slightly in front of Dean’s, protecting him.

“Brother…” Gabriel trails off, looking at me wretchedly but making no move to follow me. I smile sadly at him.

“For what it’s worth, it was good seeing you again brother.” I grab hold of Dean and Cas’s shoulders and flying back to our hotel room. The last image I see of Gabriel looking down at the floor filled with guilt and sadness as we once again part ways.

But this time, it’s me leaving instead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. Please comment. Please comment. *Cue groveling*


End file.
